La Mort n'épargne personne
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: La mort de Kili, durant la bataille des Cinq Armées, son ressenti et ses craintes. Petit OS tout simple, court et pas trop triste, pour une fois.


**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà comme promis un petit OS sur le Hobbit, pour consoler un peu celles que ma fic « Presque humains » auraient déçues de par son absence de véritables liens avec l'univers de Tolkien. Je vais y décrire ici la mort de Kili, comme je l'imagine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

(Les personnages de cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à Peter Jackson, ainsi que l'univers qui les entoure.)

Kili aperçut un orque gigantesque courir dans sa direction. Habile, il l'esquiva sans peine et lui planta sa lame dans le dos. Ressortant avec quelques difficultés l'arme poisseuse de sang noir du corps de la répugnante créature étendue à ses pieds, le Nain se dit que sa mort était proche. Indifférent face à ce sinistre pressentiment, Kili se redressa, observant rapidement les alentours, évaluant en un éclair la situation. Thorin était aux prises avec trois orques monstrueux, et il semblait à bout de souffle. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Nain aperçut son frère aîné porter assistance à leur oncle. Bien, ils s'en sortiraient parfaitement à deux.

C'est alors qu'il vit Bolg, au loin, se ruer en direction de son oncle bien aimé. N'écoutant pas sa raison, Kili se sentit pousser des ailes et s'élança vers l'immense orque. Fili réagit de la même façon. Mais ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre Bolg. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut de constituer un rempart de leurs corps pour Thorin. Kili sentit la lame lui transpercer la poitrine dans un effroyable jet liquide. S'effondrant de tout son long sur la terre humide et froide, il perdit toute notion de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sa vision se fit floue, et il ne put bientôt plus distinguer que des formes imprécises et lointaines, poussant des hurlements irréels. Entouré d'un océan laineux et brumeux, le Nain chercha la main de son frère. Il la trouva, la serra. Puis ferma les yeux, se laissant flotter dans un univers de sons étouffés et de mouvements à peine perceptibles. Pourtant, il avait conscience de la terre dure et glacée sous son dos fourbu et raide, de l'odeur de vague moisissure des quelques feuilles sous sa tête douloureuse, de frêles brins d'herbe tendre, impitoyablement piétinés par les larges bottes des combattants furieux. L'air était chargé d'une odeur métallique et écoeurante, de relents de sueur et de peur, des répugnantes exhalaisons du pelage sale et nauséabond des Wargs de Gundabad, des émanations fétides de pourriture se dégageant des corps des orques ignobles. Mais par dessus tout, l'air empestait la mort. La douleur. Et pourtant, Kili put discerner autre chose derrière ce repoussant mélange…les effluves de la forêt non loin, douces odeurs, fraîches et agréables, qui lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Il y avait une rivière aussi, à quelques lieues. Il pouvait presque percevoir son doux chantonnement, sa mélodie pleine d'espoir et de promesses. Une voix pure qui semblait lui enjoindre de ne pas craindre la mort, de ne pas lutter. La mort n'épargne personne.

Kili l'écouta et se sentit glisser paisiblement. Dans sa main, celle de son frère se contracta durant une fraction de seconde, et se relâcha. Fili avait fait le pas, il était passé de l'autre côté, derrière un voile de brume irisée et de fumée légère. Il devait le rejoindre. S'attardant quelques instants supplémentaire dans son enveloppe corporelle et dans ce monde qu'il avait aimé, Kili eut une dernière pensée pour tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Abdiquant, le Nain se laissa glisser, tel un imperceptible nuage moiré, s'élevant en volutes fines et transparentes. Son âme s'échappa doucement délivrée de tourments trop nombreux, se mettant immédiatement à la recherche de son frère adoré. Il le vit lui tendre la main, fin prêt à découvrir les mystères obscurs de l'Au Delà. Alors Kili lui sourit, détendu et impatient, prit les doigts de Fili entre les siens, et le suivit.

**Voilou, c'est tout. Oui je sais, c'est court, mais je crois que ce genre de passages n'a pas lieu de s'étaler sur vingt pages. J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même. Merci pour les éventuelles reviews, et à la prochaine.**


End file.
